


You're the Best

by platonicUnderling



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hinata is a kinky little shit, kinda dirty, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: Kageyama is too nervous to get it on with Hinata. Hinata frankly doesn't care.





	

KageHina

His heart was beating like raindrops. It was shaking, bouncing all around his chest like it wanted a way out. Kageyama couldn't deny that he was looking for a way out, either. The situation was growing stale and he didn't know if he could go on. 

Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Kageyama, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kageyama fell back onto the bed. "...sorry," he muttered. Hinata jumped onto him, eliciting a surprised grunt from the taller boy. 

"What are you doing?!" He wheezed. Hinata peppered kisses all over Tobio's face. He stretched out so he was laying on top of Kageyama. "Being enticing," Shouyou joked. 

"Well, it's not working," stuttered out poor Kageyama. "Really?" Hinata kissed Kageyama's jawline. "Because I. Think. It. Is," he said in between kisses. "Shouyou," Kageyama warned. 

"Yes, To-bi-o?" That was the final attack that killed Kageyama. All the tension in his body released and he sank into the bed. "That's more like it," giggled Hinata. He sat up, straddling the poor exhausted blueberry. 

"I hate you," he groaned. "Really?" Hinata cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "It doesn't look like it," he said, flicking Kageyama's-

"He-aaAUAAGH"

"Hinata fell back in laughter. "Kageyama, you're the best. Don't ever change." Tobio huffed and looked away. "Fh... th... Thanks."


End file.
